Of Vacations and Costa Rica!
by ThisArtWar
Summary: Discontinued. Looking for someone to finish this. IT'S UP FOR GRABS!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Vacations and Costa Rica!**

**Chapter one.**

**Of Plane Rides, Starbucks and Crabby Old Ladies!**

**Yo! Fell Off Her Rocker Again. I am redoing the story. Since it was only my second story there is A LOT of mistakes. I hate it. I'm going to go over it and fix it. And if I get inspired I'll start writing again. I'm going to edit Of Ice Skating and Online Chats as well. Then after I finish them both I will post them.**

**Hellu! This is the sequal to Of Ice Skating and Online Chats! You don't have to read it if you havn't but I hope you do! Here if the first chappie to Of Vacations and Costa Rica! I hope you likie!! Some ppl wanted me to do Jamica but maybe next time I will cause I have been to Costa Rica (and Jamica) I went to costa rica to celebrate me grandfathers 80th** **b day and it was a very very very very kool place I loved it. The hotels are real and I have been there!! Si Como No is a real hotel and it meens "Yes, why not?" (THATS WHAT THE DUDE WORKING AT THE HOTEL SAID SO I WANT NO SMART ASSES TELLING ME OTHERWISE! I DON'T CARE IF IT DOESN'T REALLY MEAN THAT.) Or something along those lines hehe and just for the record, THEIR MONGO SMOOTHIES ARE THE BEST!! lol I had a lot of them when I was there along with virgin mango somethings that start with a D hehe cant spell it so im not gonna try. Also Pina Coladas were good to.. virgin of course I aint old enough to drink lol bt they let my cousin have wine and he is like 16 I tihnk? Maybe older hehe**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

As we entered her office it seemed as though everyone but Shino was there. And Yamoto was absent as well. "Alright! You've all worked hard and I want you outta my hair!" Tsunade boomed to us as she sat crosslegged behind her desk. "You are all going to Costa Rica! But! You must all act like normal people. Not shinobi!"

"You are leaving tomorrow. So go get packed!" Tsunade said as we all left the office leaving puffs of smoke behind us.

"We're going to Costa Rica!!" Sakura said jumping on me happily. "I can't wait! See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow." I said as I walked to my house.

"Are you excited about going to Costa Rica?" Lee said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah. It will be fun." I said.

"it'll be fun. Silver is bringing one of her sisters and Shino isn't going. He is going to go on a vacation somewhere with his father. Kiba is not going to miss it for anything 'cause he's hellbent on making sure Naruto takes care of Hinata it's kinda funny.. Yamato's not going. Don't really know why. But Sai is going. He's got a crush on Silver's sister Angel. Though, their opposites. Angel is just as loud and hyper as Silver, maybe more so." Lee said as he fell into step with me.

"Hm. " I said.

"Well, this is my stop, see you." Lee said.

"I thought this was TenTen's house?" I asked.

"It is. We're roommates." Lee said as he waved and walked into the house.

Once I was in my house I packed and set my stuff neer the door so I could just take of in the morning. After a quick shower I was asleep.

**Next Day!**

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your ass up!" Sakura yelled as she began to bang on the door.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed, startled.

"Dangit! We need to go! We gotta catch a plane!" Sakura yelled.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "It's to early! What time does our plane leave?"

"You'll see. Now come! Silver's gonna open a portal so we can get the the airport but we need to get in normal people clothes. And we need to hide our weapons." Sakura said as she led me to the city gates.

"All aboard!!" Silver yelled. "Damnit! Hurry your asses up!"

"Shut up!" A girl said that looked like Silver but her hair went to mid back and was lighter than Silver's. Silver had chocolate colored hair while she had gold-ish colored hair.

"Who died and made you Queen?" Demanded Silver.

"Can it! I'm tired damnit! And you gotta listen to me I'm older!" She said. She would have looked pissed but she had a grin on her face.

"Are not! You're like only seven months older 'en me!" Silver whined. (plz dont comment on the age difference. Me and one of my older sisters are 7 months apart. We have dif moms.)

"Both of you! Shut it!" Tsunade yelled shutting them both up.

"Who is that?" I asked Sakura.

"I'm Angel!" She said.

"Ne, Angie why do you go by Angel?" Silver asked.

"Dunno." She said.

"Thats not your real name?" I asked.

"No. And Silver is Silver's real name. But my real name is Angela." She said jerking her thumb at her sister.

"Yeah, but you'd have to have a death wish to call her by her real names." Sakura said.

"Yup!" They sang in unison.

"They're worst that Ino and TenTen!" Sakura groaned.

"Who is worst than us?" Ino and TenTen said in unison.

"We are!" Silver and Angel said.

"We knew that were do you think we got it from?" TenTen asked.

"Well, that explains it." Sakura said as she put a few genjutsus over the suit cases.

"Okie dokie!" Silver sang. "Through the portal we go!"

"Will you stop that? There is no portal guys just all of you hold hands and put your luggage in the circle!" Angel yelled.

"Will you stop that?" Silver demanded. "You're ruining my fun!"

"It's to early! Once we get to the airport I want Starbucks!" Angel said.

"Hell no!" Silver yelled. "If you get hyped on sugar and caffeine I ain't gonna be the one to deal with you! Thats Sai's job!"

"Nani!" Both Sai and Angel yelled. Sai's cheeks were a bit pink and Angel was red with either embarrassment or anger... maybe both? Naruto, Kiba, Cloud, and some guy that looked a lot like Silver and Angel were all snickering.

"Ahhh! Cloud! Save me!" Silver yelled as she dodged her sister's lunge and ran.

"You're on your own!" Cloud said between laughter,

"Smart chioce!" Angel called as she ran after her sister.

"Sascha! Save me and you won't owe me no more money!" Silver yelled hiding behind the guy who I assumed was Sascha. (yes! That is a boy name!! my brother's name is Sascha!!)

"I ain't stupid! I'd rather owe you money than fight her." Sascha said.

"Tsunade! I'll tell Shizune where you stashed the sake!" Silver yelled.

"Thats enough!" Tsunade yelled. "Hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind!"

"Yes ma'am!" Angel said giving a mock salute. "Now! Lets get movin' people!"

"Okie dokie! Everyone hold hands!" Silver yelled. Everyone did as they were told and held hands with our luggage in the middle of the circle.

"Ready?" Silver and Angel called.

"Hai!"

"Okie dokie!"

Suddenly I felt as if I was being jerked around like a rag doll. _I think I'm gonna puke!_ I thought as we were jerked around continuously.

"We're here!" Silver sang as we appeared in front of the airport.

"Wouldn't they see us appear out of no where?" Naruto asked.

"Thats what a genjutsu if for!" Silver sang as she slung her huge duffel bag over her shoulder, this earned some looks. The bag was bigger than she was and she had no problem picking it up as if it were no more than a feather.

"You idiot! Normal people can't pick up a bag that size!" Angel scolded.

"And since when, may I ask, was _I_ normal?" Silver asked looking as Angel.

"Since never." Angel said laughing.

Silver's and Angel's conversation earned a few laughs. "Anyway! Lets beat it!"

"Got'cha!" Ino and TenTen sang. Sakura slung her duffel bag over her shoulder just as Silver had done, so did Hinata, TenTen and Ino.

Once we got our tickets and passports we headed for our terminal.

"Oooh! Starbucks!" Angel yelled as she tried to take of running to get a coffee.

"Hell no! I ain't dealing with your hyper ass!" Silver yelled grabbing her waist. "C'mon, lets go get you a water or something. Coffee and energy are off limits before we get to the next stop. When we stop in Texas we have a another day before we leave for Costa Rica, then you can eat whatever the hell you want. We're gonna be on a airplain for about three hours. I ain't dealing with you for three hours. I want sleep!"

"Fine!" Angel pouted.

"Why do they call her Angel?" I asked Sakura.

"No idea." Sakura said.

"I want McDonalds!" Silver said a she walked off to the food court.

"What happened to stick together?" TenTen asked.

"Beats me!" Angel said. "Okie dokie! Everyone meet it the food court in one hour."

"Hai." Everyone said as we split up.

"C'mon Sasuke, I'm hungry. Panda Express sounds good." Sakura said as we walked into the food court.

"Sure. " I said. Once we got our food and sat down Sakura relised she had forgoten to order a drink.

"Be right back!" Sakura said as she skipped off to get a drink. Not noticing where she was going as she came back she ran into some guy, spilling her drink on his shirt. He was huge.

"Oi! Watch it!" He said pushing Sakura.

"What the hell?!" Sakura said glaring. "Sorry, geez."

"Sorry? This shirt is worth more than your entire wardrobe!" He said angrily.

"She said sorry. Now beat it." I said menacingly as I stood in front of Sakura.

"Yeah? You gonna make me?" He asked.

"If it comes to that." I said as about six guys came up behind him and stood there crossing their arms.

"Yeah? You and what army?" He said pretending to look behind me.

"This one!" Silver said. Her, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Cloud, Angel, and Sascha all standing behind us. Every one of them looked ready for a fight.

"Ha! Half of them are girls!" He said. There were more guy than girls but he must have thought Neji and Sascha were girls, if he called them girls he was not going to leave unscathed.

This statement gained a few peoples attention.

"Well, this girl is going to break your jaw if you don't leave Sakura-chan alone." Silver said.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" One of his goons asked. "Gonna hit him with your purse?"

"Why I oughta!" Silver said stepping forward but someone beat her to it.

"Disrespect my girlfriend again and I'll kick your ass." Cloud said standing over him. To say he looked pissed was an understatment.

"Well, that works to." Silver said shrugging. "Lets beat it. Our plane is leaving in an hour . Once we eat we'll meet here."

"Okay." We all said walking off in different dirrections.

"Oi! I'm not done with you!" The guy called.

"Well, we're done with you." Sakura said.

"Shut it Pinky!"

**Bam!**

"No one calls me Pinky asshole!" She said as she sent him sprawling. "What the?" Sakura said looking around confused as people started to aplause. "Why thankie!" Sakura said giving a mock bow making people laugh.

"Whats going on here?" Asked a security guard as she walked up to us.

"Nothing." Sakura said. "Just some idiots picking a fight that they haven't got a chance at winning."

"Alright. Get up." She said as to the guy Sakura had punched. "I want no more problems got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Good. Have a nice day." She said walking off.

"Well, at least we didn't get kicked out." Sakura said shrugging as we walked back to our food and began to eat.

"Here you go." Said a girl about our age as she handed Sakura a Pepsi. "Don't know what kind of soda you liked, but I overheard you had forgotten to get a drink."

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she took a long swig.

"Anytime hun." She said smiling. "I saw that guy bothering you. I was going to have my friend do something but seems your boyfriend here took care of it."

"Thanks." Sakura said blushing.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Atlanta. And from there we are headed to Costa Rica for a vacation from work." Sakura said.

"My name is Caroline by the way. " She said holding out her hand for Sakura to shake it.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said shaking her hand.

"Haruno? Thats an odd name." She said.

"No, where I come from you say your last name first my name is Sakura." Sakura explained.

"Oh." She said. "Well, my plane is leaving soon. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh my! I think I knew that girl!" Silver said as she walked up to us.

"Then why don't you call her?" Sakura asked.

"Oi! Caro-chan!" Silver yelled, but the girl did not turn. "Nope. Don't know her."** (My BFFL's name is Caro-chan. I dunno why I added this... I wrote this story a long time ago.)**

"Caro??" Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. Anyway we gotta go! Lets beat it!" Silver said as she pulled out Sakura's chair and picked it up dumping Sakura on the ground.

"Sasuke, help me up?" Sakura said pouting.

"Hn, hit me and I ain't helpin' you up." I said as I grabbed her hand pulling her to my chest as Cloud had done to Silver but I kissed her forehead.

"Oi! Love birds! Break it up!" Naruto called.

"Your one to talk!" Sakura said.

"Okie dokie break it up! Time to go to Texas! Oooh, anyone seen Texas Chain Saw Massacre?" Silver said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"It's a true story." Angel said dryly. "And we're staying at a hotel in Houston."

"Nani!" Naruto, and Kiba yelled.

"Yup! Now lets beat it! The plane is gonna leave without us!" Silver said happily.

"Silver-chan, you're so mean." Hinata said shaking her head.

"You idiots." Neji said.

"What was that!?" Kiba and Naruto demanded.

"Shut it the lot of you!" Said some old lady angirly.

"You died and made you King?" Kiba asked glaring.

"Why! What rude youngsters!" She said looking appalled.

"Why! What a rude old lady!" Kiba said mimicking her posture.

"How dare you!" She demanded.

"How dare I? How dare you!" Kiba said. And with this we all burst out laughing, it was just to funny.

"Sorry! He doesn't know English! He just knows how to copy people!" Silver said through her laughter.

"What do you meen can't speak English?! I can speak it better 'en you!" Kiba yelled.

"You idiot!" Silver said swatting at him.

"Guards! Guards! These young hoodlums are harassing me!!" She yelled.

"Run away!" Naruto called as we all took off running. Silver and Angel were laughing their asses off, and Sascha was snickering while Neji had a smirk on his face and Shikamaru was saying it was too damn troublesome.

"That was funny." Silver gasped.

"All boarding for Houston, Texas!"

"Hurry!! Grab your backpacks and lets go!" Silver called as we ran to board the plane. After showing the lady our passports we boarded the plane but not before Naruto tripped over a little kid who started crying and Naruto began to apologize like Hinata and gave the kid a lolly pop.

Our seats were all scattered, I got to sit with Sakura luckily. But on the other side of me was some old lady who looked grumpy and her face was set in a permanent scowl.

"Yay!" Sakura sang.

"Quiet down!" The old lady snapped at Sakura.

"Gomen naisai, I do not speak-eh, en-gli-sh!" Sakura said bowing to the old lady.

"Did she fall for it?" Sakura asked looking at me. (she was speaking japanese hehe)

"Seems so." I said as I sat down next to her.

"I'm tired. Can I lay my head on your shoulder?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yeah." I said as she laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Get away from that poor young lady!" The lady next to me shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Asked a flight attendant.

"Yes! That young man it harassing this young lady!" She said pointing madly at us.

"Is he harassing you?" She asked looking at us.

"No." Sakura said. "He's my boyfriend."

"Okay then." She said walking off giving us a apologetic smile.

After about an hour the old hag gave up on breaking us apart and left us be, though she was still pissed that Sakura could speak English and lied to her.

"Hellu!" Silver said popping up behind the old lady making her jump.

"You-" She was about to call Silver something but she said, "No habla english!"

"Anyway! Having fun?" Silver asked us.

"You speak Spanish?" Sakura asked.

"A bit. Not much. I no how to call you stupid and say shut up though. And I can say a few other things." Silver said shrugging. "Soo, ya having fun?"

"No." Sakura said. "When we land wanna scare Kiba and Naruto?"

"Can't. I'll get in trouble. We can't be that loud. Here we're just normal people. Not shinobi. I wish though." Silver said looking a bit sad.

"Well, that sucks. Maybe some other time." Sakura said resting her head back on my shoulder. "I'm tired. I'm gonna try to sleep for a bit."

"First you gotta see this!" Silver said as she pointed at Hinata and Naruto. Hinata had her head resting in Naruto's lap and Naruto was lazily running his fingers through her hair.

"They look so cute!" Sakura cooed.

"And that just looks funny." Silver said pointing at Neji who was being held back by TenTen. Neji was glaring at Naruto but he seemed to be in his own little world.

"No, this is funnier." Kiba said popping up in front of us startling the old lady. "Here." He said handing me his phone, it was a picture of Angel sleeping on Sai's shoulder and he had a mixture of emotions on his face, he looked as if he had no idea as to what to do. Scribbling something on a piece of paper Silver threw it at Sai who caught it expertly.

"What did it say?" Sakura asked.

"It said leave her be. And to put his arm around her shoulders. And I told him to put his blanket on her 'cause he wasn't using it and she would later think it was sweet of him." Silver explained.

"Aw! How cute!" Sakura cooed as Sai put the blanket around her and he put his arm around her a bit awkwardly.

"Anyway. I'm sleepy too. I'ma go to sleep til we get to Texas." Silver said as she sat back in her seat.

After this Sakura rested her head on my shoulder and soon fell into a light slumber.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Here y'all go. I edited it a bit. Not much but enough. Five reviews and I shall update. Already got the chappie up. All you gotta do is tell me what'chu think.**


	2. Of Hotels, Mischeif, and Swimmin' Pools!

**Of Vacations and Costa Rica!**

**Chapter Two.**

**Of Hotels, Mischief, and Swimmin' Pools!**

**I know Ino liked Shika in Of Ice Skating and Online chats but I dunno what was going thruogh my head when I wrote this... Whoops. And I don't feel like changing it around. **

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Please buckle your seatbelts we will be landing in Atlanta, Georgia soon." Said a flight attendant over the intercom.

"Ne, Silver?" Sakura asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a pool at the hotel?"

"Yeah. In Si Como No, and in the one we are staying at in Atlanta also has a pool but this one in indoor _and_ heated. We're set! No pranks though. I need to tell Kiba and Naruto not to pull anything to stupid. " Silver said. This time she hadn't stood up to look at us because we were landing. Once we landed and were off the plane we went outside to catch a shuttle bus.

Once we were at the hotel we had to pick colors from a hat to see who we were staying in a room with. There was eight rooms and each of us was going to have to share a room. This arrangement was going to stay with us throughout our stay in Texas and Costa Rica.

"Okay! Everyone pick a color!" Silver said as we were in the lobby. She got a few stares but she really didn't seem to care.

After we all got our colors I ended up with pink.

"Okay! Who got what?"

"White." Shikamaru said.

"Blue." Ino.

"Blue." Choji.

"Pink!" Sakura.

"Hn, pink." Me.

"I got crimson!" Silver.

"Red." Cloud.

"Black!" Angel.

"Black." Sai.

"Green." Kiba.

"Green! Yosh! I get to share a room with the youthful Kiba-san!" Lee.

"Brown." Neji.

"Brown!" TenTen.

"Yellow!" Naruto.

"Y-yellow." Hinata.

"Okie dokie! Everyone go to your rooms!" Silver said grabbing Cloud's hand.

"Can we go swimming?" Sakura asked.

"You can do whatever you want. I ain't your mom. But I wanna go swimming too!! Everyone lets meet at the pool after we get our bathing suits and change!" Silver said as she dragged Cloud to their room.

"Well then, we're going swimmin'!" Sakura said as she ran off to our room, dragging me along. After we had both changed into our swim wear we headed to the pool. Sakura was wearing a pink cover up and I was wearing a pair of black trunks with Hawaiian print on the sides.

"Hey! Sakura-chan you match Uchiha!" Silver sang as she ran over to us. She was wearing a pair of red swim trunks with Hawaiian print on the sides that were most likely Cloud's and a bikini top that was blood red with a white flower on it.

"Were'd ya get the trunks? They're cool!" TenTen said as she ran up to us as well with Neji close behind.

"They're Demon's! I stole 'em. Though, they're from when he was younger so they don't fit him no more. He was gonna throw 'em away." Silver said.

"Oh." TenTen said.

"How does Sakura match me. I am wearing black and she is wearing bright pink." I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Her bikini is black with pink Hawaiian flowers!" Silver said.

"Oh." I said as we were almost at the pool.

"Hellu!" Ino said as she ran up to us dragging a blushing Choji along.

"Heyaz!!" Silver sang. "Hey! Cho-ahh!! Demon lemme go!" Silver yelled as Cloud threw her over his shoulder and began walking to the pool at a lazy pace. "If you drop me I am going to kick your ass!"

"I'm not gonna drop you. I'm gonna throw you." Cloud said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Angel help me!" Silver called as Cloud carried her to the pool.

"Okay." Angel said as he jogged up to Cloud. "You get her arms, I got her feet."

"Got it!" Cloud said as they swung Silver into the pool.

"You're dead!" Silver yelled as she got out of the pool and began to chase the duo who took off in different directions. Though, neither went into the pool.

"Why don't they just hop in the pool?" I asked.

"'Cause Silver can swim like a bullet outa hell, even without chakra. She loves to swim and does sports. Swimming is one of her best sports." Sakura explained. "Now c'mon!" She said as she pulled me to the pool. Stripping herself of her cover-up and dove into the pool.

"Get back here!" Silver called as she ran after Angel, as she was about to tackle him Cloud came up behind her and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Okay!" Cloud said as he dropped Silver into the pool, soon after she resurfaced he dove in.

"I'ma get you!" Silver said grabbing his shoulders and dunking him in the water.

"C'mon Sasuke!" Sakura said splashing me.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." I said diving in the water after her. _I wonder..._ I thought as I grabbed her ankle pulling her down with me. Sakura looked alarmed as I pulled her to me, but once she remembered where she was and that she didn't need to be as alert she grinning at me.

Sakura had a mischievous look in her eyes. Sakura curled into a ball and sank to the bottom of the pool. Once she reached the bottom she uncurled and kicked the ground just hard enough to send her rocketing to the surfase, but I was above her. Instead of surfacing she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the water, only so she could dunk me again.

"Oi! Sakura, Uchiha! Wanna play chicken?" Silver asked as I resurfaced.

"Sure!" Sakura said. "C'mon Sasuke!"

"Fine." I said as I swam after Sakura. "Get on." I said as I ducked under the water so she could climb onto my shoulders. Once she was on I stood up to face Cloud who had Silver on his shoulders.

"Ichi! Ni! San!" Ino said as Sakura and Silver tried to push each other off.

"You guys have played this before huh?" I asked Cloud.

"Yup. Almost every time we go to a pool we play chicken. Normally one of my sisters is on my shoulders and Silver is on her brother's." Cloud said, "She has a twin brother."

"They don't get along?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. They do. A little too well. Her and my sisters have a lot in common. And unfortunately, every time we visit them Silver and my sisters make it their job to annoy the hell out of me." He explained.

"Suddenly, I'm glad I don't have sisters." I chuckled.

"They're annoying as hell but I love 'em." He said as Sakura was pushed off of my shoulders.

"Woo!" Silver said not getting off of Cloud's shoulders. "Who's next?"

"Me and Sai can take ya!" Angel said swimming up to them, "Sai! Wanna play chicken?"

"Sure." Sai said swimming over, easily lifting Angel onto his shoulders. Once the sisters had locked hands Angel knocked Silver off Clou'd shoulders.

"No fair! Cheater!" Silver said pointing.

"Alls fair in love and war!" Angel sang as she got out of the pool.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this!" Silver said grabbing her ankle and pulling her back into the water. Soon as Angel came back up she chased after Silver who swam off like a bullet. She really could swim like a bullet out of hell...

"Demon! Save me!" Silver said as she tackled him. The fact that she was in water didn't seem to slow her down.

"You're ridiculous." Cloud laughed as Silver clung to him as if he was her lifeline.

"Will you people shut it?" Demanded a girl as she walked up to us. She looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in months and had bikini on that was about ten times too small for her.

"Why?" Angel said cocking her head to the side.

"Because! I am trying to have a conversation and you are being to loud!" She yelled.

"Well, it seems to me your being louder than us. Now, I am here to have fun and last time I checked it was a free country and I can do as I please unless someone with more authority than you comes and tells me otherwise." Angel said.

"Why you-!" She started.

"Lookie here girlie. Don't pick a fight you haven't got a chance to win." Silver said. "Me and my friends are only here for today then tomorrow we're out. So can it. Plus we're just having fun. No one else is complaining."

"Uhg!" She huffed as she stomped off like a child.

"Now! Who wants to play a game?" Silver asked.

"Me!" Angel, Lee, Kiba and Naruto said.

"We're gonna play volleyball. Sorta. Girls against guys!" Silver sang.

"Yeah!" Ino yelled as she gracfuly dove into the water with Hinata and TenTen on her tail.

"I'll pass." Said Shikamaru.

"Okie dokie so... It's Lee, Kiba, Sascha, Naruto... Uchiha, Neji, Choji, Sai you guys in?" Silver asked.

"Sure." We all said.

"Okay, so it's Cloud, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Uchiha, Choji, and Neji against, Angel, me, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen, thats seven against six... we need one more girl, or someone to be on our team." Silver said.

"Choji." Ino said.

"Okie! Choji, wanna be on our team?" Silver asked.

"Sure." He said as he swam over to them.

**Sakura's Point Of View.**

Once we had the ball we began to play. Angel and Silver were good at jumping from the water and spiking. TenTen had great aim. Hinata was graceful with her movements and more than once Naruto just stared at her, as did Neji to TenTen. Neither of them had seen their respective girls in bikinis. Hinata was to modest and TenTen was more of a tomboy than Silver and Angel were.

Both Angel and Silver looked good in skirts and dresses but they didn't like to wear them. Silver was graceful with her movements but when we put her in heals and a dress she fell just about every other step. Luckily though, Air Head was there to catch her and he thought she looked amazing so she didn't run off and put a pair of jeans and sneakers on.

In the end the girls won. Choji was pretty good at volleyball so it was good we had him. Though, the boys team was good as well. Kiba hit the ball with his head more often than not, it may have given him some brain damage... It was kinda funny when the ball bounced off his head and hit that girl who was telling us we were to loud in the face. The look on her face was priceless.

"It's getting late." Silver said yawning. "We need to be up by like three 'cause out plane leaves at like four. Maybe five. What time does our plane leave?"

"About four. So we need to be up around two or three." Cloud said as he dried off and threw a red towel at Silver who didn't catch it and let it hit her.

"Okie well, I'm off!" Silver said as she grabbed the towel.

**Silver's Point Of View.**

On the way back to the room Cloud remembered he forgot his shirt and told me he'd meet me back at the room.

"Hey babe!" What the hell! What was I? A magnet for fights? Geez!

"I've got a boyfriend so buzz off!" I said not stopping, nor did I turn to face the guy.

"What he don't know won't hurt him." He said as he walked over to me he was about to grab me around the waist when Cloud came up behind me and said, "Touch her and I'll kick your ass. She told you to buzz off. So unless you want to get hurt I suggest you listen." God, I loved this guy. Though, I couldn't see why he put up with me. I was always in a fight or starting one.

"Who're you?" He asked. He was obviously contemplating weather or not it was smart to pick a fight. Obviously Demon wasn't someone he wanted to pick a fight.

"Her boyfriend."

After Demon said this he hightailed it. Smart choice.

"Ne, why do you put up with me?" I asked. I always asked and said what was on my mind.

"What do you meen?" He asked as we walked back to our room.

"I meen I'm always picking or starting a fight and I seem to be a magnet for bo zos who think they're all cool." I said unlocking our room and I walked in throwing the towel on the bed not really caring if it landed on the bed or not. It didn't.

"Easy." He said kissing me. "You may be a magnet for trouble but despite that your beautiful, funny, and fun to be around. And more importantly, I love you."

"Aw! I love ya too!" I said as I skipped into the bathroom. When I was done with my shower I put on black silk pijamas. Crawling into bed next to Demon I curled into a ball at is side and he rapt his around around my waist. "Night!"

"Night." He said kissing the top of my head.

**Hinata's Point Of View.**

Once Silver and Cloud left so did Sai and Angel soon after. And after that everyone left the pool in twos. " C'mon 'Nata!" Naruto had exclaimed once he saw that I yawned. "Lets go to sleep."

"Okay." I said. On our way to the room some guys stopped us and tried to hit on me. I must say though, they were doing a horrible job, I'd never say it out loud though.

"Leave her alone." Naruto said in a menacing tone. Apparently he scared them because the hightailed it. "They didn't bother you did they 'Nata?"

"N-no." I said blushing at the pet name.

"Good." He said smiling. Once we were in the room I took a shower and went to sleep soon after, or tried to. Only to find that I couldn't sleep.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked a I crept into his room.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily.

"I-I can't sleep." I murmured almost to low for him to hear me.

"C'mere." He said.

"Hai." I said walking up to his bed, and in once swift movement he pulled me onto the bed next to him covering me with the blanket he said, "Night 'Nata-chan." kissing my temple he was soon asleep and so was I.

**TenTen's Point Of View.**

Soon after Silver and Cloud left so did we. Neji seemed a bt tired and the chick who said we were to loud was drooling. I swear she kept leaning forward like that she was going to fall over into a pool of her own spit. Though, I can't say I would mind seeing this. Then I had an idea. As I walked by her to get a towel a swept her feet from under her making her fall into the pool of her spit. Laughing I walked off to catch up with Neji.

"Ne, Neji?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"When we get to Costa Rica. Pull the stick out your ass. You need to have more fun!" I exclaimed. "We're gonna have so much fun! We're gonna go surfing, horseback riding, hiking, swimming in waterfalls! Snorkeling!"

"Hn." He said.

"Oh c'mon!" I whined. "And get a vocabulary! Geez say 'hn' one more time I'm going to hit you so hard!"

"Aa." He said smirking. Now he was trying to annoy me.

"Why I oughta!" I said raising my fist but I couldn't fight the smile that was raising on my face.

"I said 'aa' not 'hn'" He pointed out.

"Well then, if you don't say more than one or two syllables at a time I'm gotta smack you." I said.

"Fine then." He said smirking. "That was two syllables."

"And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say hime-sama." He said, though the smirk was still on his lips. "Good night."

"Night." I grumbled. "Ah!" I said as I tripped over the rug.

"Clumsy." Neji said as he caught me and I could not misake the amusement in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Shudup!" I huffed pouting. This earned a laugh from Neji. A real laugh not a chuckle or smirk! It's a miracle!

"I can laugh you know." He informed me, my surprised expression must have given me away.

"Yeah, well you coulda fooled me." I said.

"Is that so?" He asked the amused look in his eyes never left his eyes.

"Yes it is!" I huffed.

"Good night." He said laughter never leaving his voice.

"Night." I said walking off.

"Don't trip on the rug now." He said. And guess what I did? I tripped. Closing my eyes for an impact that never came. When I opened my eyes I saw that once again Neji had caught me. Amusement was sparkling in his white eyes. This was the side of him he would only ever show to me. I was glad he trusted me enough to take the stick out of his ass and smile.

"Night." I said walking off, this time I didn't fall.

**Angel's Point Of View.**

It was so funny making Sai flustered. I 'tripped' and landed in his lap, this made him turn an interesting shade of red. And when I said this he turned another interesting shade of red. It was so funny.

"Ne, Sai?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, Angel-san?" He asked looking at me with one of those stupid fake smiles.

"More than one thing. If you're gonna gimme one of those fake ass smiles don't smile at all. And don't call me -san. I come from America. Here. We don't call each other -san. The translation is miss, and I ain't old. And I was wondering. Did you cover me up?" I asked. I knew that answer and I knew that Silver had thrown a piece of paper at him telling him what to do but I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Hai." He said this time he did not smile, just as I had asked.

"Thankie!" I said kissing him on the cheek and skipping into our room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he looked about ready to faint. It was funny really. "You know. Your blushes could put Hinata's to shame!"

After that we both went to sleep. This trip was going to be fun. Luckily Sai and I weren't even going to the hotels like the others were...

**Ino's Point of View.**

Choji and I left soon after Sakura and Sasuke. "Ne, Choji, you're really good at volleyball!" I said watching him blush.

"Thank you." He said.

"Yup!" I sang as I skipped into my room. Soon after I got out of my shower I saw that Choji had fallen asleep in one of the love seats. I wasn't in the shower that long was I? "Choji. Choji, c'mon get up. Ya gotta get up to go to sleep. You're not gonna be comfortable in the chair." I said shaking his shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Ino." He said standing up walking to his room. About five minutes later I heard light snoring. He must have fallen asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Walking into his room I saw that he had and was asleep on top of the blankets. Pulling the blankets over him I tucked him in. He was different from when we were kids. He wasn't fat. He was well muscled. I couldn't help but think him attractive. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He was sweet and had a huge heart.

"Night." I murmured as I turned to leave the room, but before I did so a warm hand grabbed my wrist. Choji's warm hand.

"Good night Ino." He said releasing my wrist.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Silver's Point Of View.**

"Okie dokie! Wake the hell up!" I yelled as I walked into Uchiha's and Sakura's room banging a pot and a pan that I had tricked a kitchen boy into getting me. Poor guy, though, he was probably half awake. It was like three in the morning after all. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! Come on! You don't even have to change! You can go to the air port in your pijamas!"

"Uhg! Fine go away!" Sakura said snuggling closer to Uchiha

Once I had woken everyone up and dodged quite a few projectiles we were all up and in the shuttle bus to the airport. Everyone was half awake but me. I was hyper this morning.

"You're to damn hyper!" Angel wailed.

"Am not!" I sang.

"Yes you are!" She groaned. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"Nope!" I said in a sing song voice. "I don't have to!"

"Silver." Cloud said.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him. He didn't answer he just pulled me to him tucking my head under his chin and closed his eyes. He was probably going back to sleep like any sane person. But what was the fun in being sane?

Once we were at the air port everyone practically sleep walked through the air port to our terminal. I was pretty funny. Hinata was riding on Naruto's back. Sakura was leaning on Uchiha. Neji had is arm around TenTen and they were leaning on each other. Choji was awake and was carrying Ino. Sai was giving Angel a piggy back ride. I was skipping along and Cloud was staring at me incredulously.

Once we were on the plane we all went to sleep. Sakura and Uchiha got lucky and they were the only ones sitting there and had no one else to share their seat with. Me and Cloud got to sit side by side but we had to sit by some guy. I went to sleep as soon as we sat down and the plane took off. Everyone else did too most likely.

"Silver, wake up they're serving breakfast." Said Cloud shaking my shoulder trying to wake me.

"Mm?" I asked. Opening my eyes I saw one of those breakfast thingys in front of me.

"Time to eat." He said .

"How long have we been flying?" I asked.

"About four hours. It's about eight I think." Cloud said. Once we had finshed eating I looked around to try and spot everyone else.

Sakura was finished eating and was reading a magsine with her head on Uchiha's shoulder. Sai was asleep with his head on Angel's lap. Choji was talking to Ino with his arm around her rubbing her arm trying to keep her warm because she was shivering. It was cold on this damn plane... Hinata was asleep and had her head on Naruto's shoulder. Sascha was looking bord and listening with music with Kiba. Lee was jabbering to Shikamaru who looked like he was trying not to fall asleep. He was failing miserably though. Neji was covering TenTen with his blanket to keep her warm and she had her head on his shoulder. Yawning I went back to sleep.

"Silver Wolfe!"

"Wha-what the hell?" I said waking up startled.

"Ha! I knew that would get you up. One more hour and the plane lands." Angel laughed.

"Gah! Go away!" I said. Pulling a book from my backpack I had brought along I began to read. I was getting to a good part of _The Host._

Demon began to read over my shoulder the whole time. I don't even think that he was reading the book. He was probably just using it as a reason to lean on my shoulder. Not that I minded. Looking at him I saw that he was out cold.

"We will be landing in (Insert whereever. I don't remember where we landed... I was zoning the whole flight...), Costa Rica soon so please fasten your seatbelts."


	3. Of Flashbacks, Fishys, and Dancing!

**Of Vacations and Costa Rica!**

**Chapter Three.**

**Of Flashbacks, Fishies and Dancing!**

I tensed as we landed, I really didn't like the noise. After we got off the plane we were getting onto another charter plane. We would be on the charter plane for about 15 minutes. Maybe more. I can't remember. We were going to a place called Manuel Antonio. Once we were at the hotel it would be about two. But we were all tired. We all practically sleep walked out of the plane. It was to hot!

"Okay! We're gonna get on a bus then we're gonna get on a charter plane." Silver called waving us to her. "I don't see a sign that says 'Konoha' though."

"What?!" Demanded Naruto. "We're gonna have to wait in the hot sun?!"

"Yes." Silver said. "It's hotter in Konoha. So shut your trap. And no pranks, genjutsu, ninjutsu, or taijutsu in any form. No using chakra!"

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

"Well, this is our stop." Angel said. "Me, Sascha, Sai and Lee are not going to the hotel. Me and Sascha have a mission and Lee and Sai want to tag along. That leaves two rooms empty. Silver already called and said that we wouldn't need the two rooms so that saves some money."

"Okay." I said. "Have fun! And be safe."

Once I had hugged the four and told them goodbye they were gone and the bus was here to pick us up. Once we were on I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the back of the chair.

_I was walking to the gates to welcome Naruto back from is most resent misson. But instead of just Naruto I saw two people._ Uchiha Sasuke. _He really wasn't the person I wanted to see. I had just gotten over the bastard and now he was back. I'm going to kill him! Was the first thing that popped into my head. I was happy that he was back, but I was pissed that he abandoned me and Naruto._

"_Sasuke." I said dropping my things. "Uchiha." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could manage. Walking up to him slowly trying not to lose my resolve and hug him and cry telling him how much I missed him and loved him. It didn't matter how much I wanted to hate him,. It wasn't working, I still loved him with all my heart._

_**Bam!**_

_I had struck him. I held back though. I could have crushed his skull and kill him in seconds. But I didn't. Not because I was incapable of killing him but because I still loved him and I don't know what I would do without him._

"_Welcome home. Uchiha. I warn you. If you threaten anyone in this village. Even if it's a little bit _I. Will. Kill. You. " _I said. It was hard to call him Uchiha and not Sasuke-kun. _

"_Hai." He said before passing out. I was the one who helped carry him into the village. I healed him. But when he woke it was not to me. I made sure not to be there when he awoke. When he was brought to the hospital I made it clean that he was not to know that I had taken care of him._

"Sakura." Sasuke said shaking my shoulder. "We've landed. Wake up. Time to get up. You can go to sleep when we get to the hotel."

"Mmm, I'm up." I said, reaching my hand up I caressed his cheek where I had struck him when I saw him again. "C'mon." I said getting up and walking out of the plane leaving Sasuke dumbfounded behind me.

"You coming or what?" I called behind me when I saw that he hadn't moved from his spot. Soon after this we were at the hotel. It was beautiful. Si Como No it was called. Silver had said it ment Yes, why not? Sasuke and I went to our rooms right after we got the key. I was going to go to sleep. I was exhausted and Sasuke was just tagging along. Once we were at the room I went straight to the bed and curled into a ball.

"Wha-?" I asked startled when I felt the bed dip. I relaxed when I felt Sasuke's arm around my waist.

"Go to sleep." He said burying his face in my hair.

Rolling over to face him I began to draw patterns in his shirt with my finger. After a few seconds of doing this Sasuke grabbed my hand and brought my fingers to his lips. "Go to sleep." He ordered once more before closing his eyes. Soon after I fell asleep but we were awakend by banging on the door.

"If you two idiots don't get up I'm coming in there and making you!" Silver's voice rang out.

"Don't say anything. Maybe she'll go away." Sasuke whispered.

"I heard that! And I ain't going anywhere! You only have to come out for a few minutes or we're coming in. We gotta talk 'bout the schedule." Silver said banging on the door. Then she said, "Alrighty! We're coming in!" not even waiting for one of us to come out. Silver walked in as if she owned the place. It was quite funny.

"Okie dokie!" She said jumping on the bed next to me. "While we're at this hotel we're gonna go snorkling, horseback riding, hiking, going to a waterfall, and a few other things. When we're at the other hotel we're going to go horseback riding on the beach, all of us are getting sufing lessons." She added before Naruto could say anything.

"Tomorrow is when we are going snorkling." Silver said. "Also. Today we're going to a secluded spot and I've got a surprise."

"Eh?! What is it?!" Naruto demanded.

"What part of surprise do you not understand?" Silver demanded.

"All of it!" Naruto said with a grin. Naruto just loved to piss Silver off.

"You!" Silver said jumping off the bed, as she lunged at Naruto trying to tackle him Cloud caught her by her waist stopping her. "Oi! Lemme go! Drop me and I'll hurt you!" She added when she saw the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah yeah." He said setting her on her feet.

"Geez!" Silver said. "Anyway. Thats all. So be up by eight. We're gonna have breakfast then we're going."

"Gah! Now go away!" I moaned.

"Yeah yeah." Silver said walking out dragging Naruto by his ear.

"Gah!" I said falling back on the bed. "I dunno 'bout you but I'm going the hell back to sleep. I was comfy!"

This earned a laugh from Sasuke. "Go back to sleep." He said kissing my temple.

We awoke once again when it was time for dinner. Once we were both dressed we went to dinner.

"Took you long enough!" Silver said waving at us. She and everyone else was sitting at the bar. Silver had what was probably a mango smoothie and Cloud was drinking it out of a straw when she wasn't looking. "What the hell?" She said as she tried to take a sip of her drink only to find it gone and so was Cloud.

"Oi!" Silver said looking around to find Cloud. "Did he take my drink?" She asked looking at the bartender. Cloud was behind her shaking his head no. After seeing this the bartender said no he didn't.

"What the?!" Silver said spinning around almost falling from her chair. This earned a few laughs. "Whatever. Can I have another smoothie?" Silver asked pouting.

"Sure." The bartender said making her another smoothie, trying not to laugh.

"Oi! You two! Don't just stand there!" Silver said waving us over.

"Yeah yeah." I said smiling as we walked over to them.

Soon after I had gotten a strawberry smoothie we were seated. I ordered a burger and I had no idea what everyone else got. The tomato was HUGE ( lol when we were there my mom got a burger... I stole most of it but there was like this HUGE tomato on it lol I have a pic of it. If ya wanna no say so in the review or PM me and I'll e-mail it to u) I didn't get to eat it though. Naruto stole it off my plate. And he had it stolen by Kiba who had it taken by Silver who ate it. I must say, my friends have horrible table manners. After dinner we were going swimming.

"Woohoo!" Naruto said diving into the water. Me and the girls were going to try to dunk all the guys in the water. But we needed to get them out of the water first.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he swam up to Hinata.

"Go on the slide with me?" Hinata asked.

"Sure!" He said jumping from the water.

As soon as Naruto was out of the water Hinata pushed him back into the water and dove in after him.

"Hey!" Naruto said sufacing.

"Ne, when are we getting our surprise?" I asked looking at Silver.

"Oh yeah! Everyone out the pool or you get no surprise!" Silver called. At this everyone got out of the pool. "Lets go." She said we all followed her. Once we were at her room she jumped onto the roof.

"Wouldn't someone see us?" Naruto asked.

"It's called genjutsu genius." Silver called over her shoulder. Naruto wasn't stupid but had a tendency to asked stupid questions that he already knew the answers to. He did this around Silver mostly to piss her off because he knew he could.

"Why thank you!" Naruto said as he landed on the roof of the building.

"C'mon!" Silver said. She herself was going to fly on her own, as was cloud. But we were riding her dragons. Once we were all mounted the dragons took off after Silver and Cloud. Nanook and Shadow had a tendency to be show offs and liked to do loop-de-loops. I felt sorry for everyone on them. The girls and I had been on the dragons before and chose to ride Snow and Suki. I laughed as Nanook went upsidedown and everyone fell off only to be caught once again.

About fifteen minutes later we landed in a beautiful clearing with a small lake.

"Here we are! Lets go swimmin'!" Silver said as her wings disappeared and she dropped into the lake. As she surfaced the Shadow and Nanook dumped their riders into the water and Suki and Snow landed so we could get off their backs.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said jumping so he was standing on the water looking down at it.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. There is fishies!"Silver sang.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me that ealier?" Demanded Naruto.

"I forgot." Silver said shrugging.

"This is the surprise?" Ino asked.

"No. Me and Cloud are puttin' on a show!" (yes I know me and cloud is not proper gramar and it should be cloud and I but this is her speech and she chooses not to use proper gramar when it is not needed.) Silver said. And with that she was gone. As was Cloud.

**Silver's Point Of View.**

This was really going to be fun. I was now, in my 'true' form so to speek. I wasn't one of the best assassins ever for no reason. I was now wearing a small shirt that only covered my chest. My stomach was showing as was most of my back. Huge black wings now adorned my back and (Imagine Chel from Road to El Darito... sorry, el ! I dont even think I spelled darito right hehe) I was wearing a long skirt that had slits that went all the way to my hips. It was revieling and I hated it but it was one of the only things I could move freely in.

"Ready?" Demon asked looking at me.

"Yuppy!" I sang. Running as fast as I could and I jumped. Landing gracefully on the water I began to dance. Jumping and twisting in on myself. I began my dance. I swirled and jumped high into the air only to come crashing down. I dove into the water and came shooting back out into the air. This was where Demon came in. He grabbed my waist spinning my back into the air before I even landed. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into the water. I swam to the bottom only to kick off as hard as I could and I shot out of the water.

This time I flipped back onto the water landing on my hands. Charging my energy into my hands I brought them up bringing the water with me. I threw my hands into the air a whip of water following each one. Swinging my hands around my I made the water create a thin shell around my body. Closing my eyes I let the water fall as well as my hands. (sorry if the describing is bad but im trying my best here!!) This time I disappeared. My dance was far from over but the only people who had seen my full dance were dead. Except Demon of course.

"Thats it?" Naruto asked. He had been in awe through the whole dance but the dance was short.

"Yeah. Unless you have a deathwish? Because the only ones that have seen my whole dance are dead. Well, except Demon." I said.

"Why do you call him Demon?" Naruto asked.

"Long story." I said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." I said. "C'mon! I wanna go swimmin'!"

Diving in the water I swam under the water for a few seconds just looking at the beautiful fish. Animals were not afraid of me so the fish did not flee in my presence.

"Bonzi!" Naruto said as he jumped into the water from a rock. "C'mon 'Nata-chan!"

Blushing at the pet name Hinata did a graceful swan dive after him.

"Bravo!" I sang clapping once Hinata resurfaced.

After about an hour of swimming we all headed back to the hotel and went to out seprate rooms.

**Sasuke's Point Of View.**

Once we were at the hotel we went straigh to bed. Sakura changed into a light pink silk nightgown and she curled into a ball at my side.

"'Night." She whispered.

"Night." I said kissing her temple. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes.

_I was rubbing my jaw looking around. Sakura had decked me again. Harder than the first time. I don't even really know what I did but I know I deserved it and it would take a while for her to trust me again. Naruto had warned that she might do this. After seeing how strong the duo had gotten I wished I hadn't left. Naruto was now as strong as me and Sakura was just as strong. She no longer needed protection. Nor did she want it._

_On our most resent mission she had been the one to protect me. I had been fighting and someone came up behind me with a sword and Sakura had saved me. She seemed to enjoy showing my how strong she was. I knew how strong she was and tried to not piss her off. She was fully capable of kicking my ass. And I knew this just as well as she did._

"_Oi! Uchiha. Naruto wants to have ramen together. I can't go I have to train with Tsunade then I have a shift at the hospital. So will you?" She asked looking at me. I hated this. I wished she would call me 'Sasuke-kun' or just Sasuke again not Uchiha. _

"_Okay." I said._

"_C'mere." She said waving me forward. I stopped about a meter from her. Out of arms reach. Sakura stepped forward resting her hand on my cheek. Her hand began to glow green. She was healing my cheek where she had socked me._

"_Thanks." I said when she removed her hand._

"_You didn't deserve for me to deck you that time." Sakura stated. That was the first time she had touched me since I had gotten back. Well, the first timed she touched me without socking me. _


End file.
